


What The Rain Can't Wash Away

by JustPlainAmy



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: POV Of Greg Lestrade, Post Reichenbach, angst like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainAmy/pseuds/JustPlainAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was completely heedless of the blond man across the street who looked as if his world had already fallen dark around him. And only with a small start did he realize that a slightly bloody coat lay draped around the soldier’s shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Rain Can't Wash Away

They had just arrived on scene, but Greg Lestrade really didn’t believe what had just happened, didn’t want to believe it. Though unfortunately there was no way to refute it when he saw the body, it’s smashed in face, covered in a large amount of blood that made once familiar dark curls mat into a terrifyingly white forehead that seemed to scream that death had left her mark and whisked away the soul of the man who used to reside in the now broken body.

The final blow came when his eyes rested on someone that resembled a Dr. John Watson. Resembled him in physical appearance yes, but the poor man was sitting on the curb across from where the ME was finally lifting the body of the late Sherlock Holmes onto a gurney and taking him into the back of the ambulance. And everyone was completely heedless of the blond man across the street who looked as if his world had already fallen dark around him. And only with a small start did he realize that a slightly bloody coat lay draped around the soldier’s shoulders.

It was all he could do to hold tears back , what with Donovan looking ashen by one of the cruisers, as she rightfully should have been. He was within earshot when she had told John an infamous line that she had been so pleased with herself for coming up with something that she thought to be decidedly witty. 

“ One day we’ll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there”.

And there was no doubt that sentence was making her even sicker to the stomach than he was feeling right now.

Lost within himself as was, he nearly missed Anderson making as if to approach John, so quickly that if the daft man hadn’t bumped into him on his way past he wouldn’t have been able to grab him and pull him back. 

 

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing, officer” he hissed at the dumbfounded looking anderson, even he was surprised by the venom in his voice. 

 

But not surprised enough to release the man from the tight hold he still maintained on his arm. It only took a few seconds untill Anderson pulled the arm Lestrade was holding away, his mouth still a little slack in dumb shock before he answered.

 

“Dr. Watson has the victims coat, I was going to retrieve it.”

 

Any anger that he held inside himself slipped away with only pity along with a cold sad feeling in it’s place knowing that the coat he saw perched atop the other man’s shoulders was in fact Sherlock’s. “Let him have the coat, officer.” He said unable to calm down enough to refer to the insensitive moron by name without letting a few colorful insults slips past his lips in the process.

As soon a he said this Anderson’s predictable spluttered disbelief that he would not allow him to collect the evidence, anger flashing across his blocky features before apparently collecting himself enough to speak.

“But detective Lestrade, it’s evid—”

“He’s been through enough.” 

He interrupted with cold finality creeping into his voice as he glared at Anderson daring him to contradict him.And with that said, he left Anderson standing dumbfounded on the side of the road and headed towards John, ignoring whatever Anderson was attempting to yell at him now sitting down beside the broken looking man. They sat there for nearly the rest of the day, ignoring the rain that fell heavy on the two, staying long after the police cars left. Lestrade waving away any rides offered to him and sometimes John but otherwise not speaking a word. That was until the shivering Watson whispered something so quiet he almost didn’t hear it, but the single word shattered his heart and left it lying in pieces.

“Gone”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to anable-Phobia from tumblr for helping me out in the naming process!


End file.
